Life as a Kane
by anedderm
Summary: Veronica Mars is raised as a Kane, what will life be like? eventual LoVE and a bit of VerDick also some Leevil and Madick moments Will be written in Veronica's POV
1. Introductions

**This is just an introduction to who is who in this story...Review please I promis chapter two will be better... **

**Life As a Kane**

**Chapter 1—Introductions**

My name is Veronica Kane, and I live in Neptune California. Neptune has two social classes, the haves and the have-nots. I am lucky enough that both of my families' are have's. See I'm the 'love child' of Jake Kane and his high school sweetheart Lianne Mars. I have two older half siblings, Duncan and Lilly, whom will be explained later. In fact all the major characters in my life will be explained. I was raised with my mom, down the street from the Kane household. My step dad is the sheriff of Neptune, so while I have money on one side there is the law on the other, I am Neptune angel child.

First is Lilly Kane, aside from being my sister she is my best friend. Lilly is the reason my mom and dad split up, but I would never hold it against her, I am happy with the life I got. Lilly is about the craziest person I know, but in a good way. She is the queen of Neptune High as she puts it. She isn't lying either Every guy wants Lilly Kane and every girl wants to be her. I am the one exception to that, because as Lilly's little sister I grew up as Neptune's own princess.

Duncan Kane is two months older than me, because he was premature. He has been student hall president since we were freshman, and is probably going to be president some day, provided his type three epilepsy never gets into the public. Duncan is Celeste's favorite because he doesn't do much that goes against the rules. I think if he ever did do something wrong Celeste would just blame Lilly or me for it anyhow.

The three of us make up three quarters of what Neptune High likes to call the Fab Four. Our fourth member is Logan Echoll's; Me, Lilly, and, Duncan are loved because of who we are, and the fact that none of us can be truly mean. Logan on the other hand is an ass hole. His goal in life is to be the center of attention, and he is Lilly's boyfriend. They have been dating on and off since homecoming of Lilly's sophomore year, which was our freshman. Logan and Lilly will never stay together and anybody in the inner circle see's that. Logan and Lilly fight for the attention and right now it is working, but they get bored with each other and break up. I really think that it's a comfort thing. It's not like he needs Lilly to be in the inner circle, Duncan and I are his two best friends. Even when they aren't together, they are. It makes it hard to carry a relationship though when you spend most of your time with the same three people.

Duncan however makes it work. He has been dating Meg Manning since we were Junior high. We all know her, but he keeps her hidden from the 'protectiveness' of the group. She is probably the least corrupt 09er in Neptune, with me coming in second. Meg doesn't drink, believes in abstinence till marriage, is on the Cheerleading squad, and attends church every Sunday. While she will never fully be part of Neptune's ruling four she definitely is in the 09er's inner circle. She is usually compared to being like me. Duncan and I could be twins personality wise so it make's sense that he would date a girl like me, I would have to say the creepiest part how ever is that her hair I the same as mine. Last year somebody posted mine and Megs yearbook pictures on his locker with the word resemblance written over it.

My boyfriend is nothing like me, and our relationship is about who we are rather than caring for each other. Don't get me wrong I do love Dick Casablancas, but we only ever got together to appease our parents. Dick's father is the third wealthiest man in Neptune, my father being the first, and Logan's being the second. Logan's money however only counted in Neptune, in my family acting is considered a disgraceful way to make a living. Not that anybody would ever tell The Echoll's that. Any way's the fact that my sister had Logan forced Celeste to push me towards her best friends 'troubled' son. Dick's mom wanted him to straighten up, and I was the nice girl to do it. Celeste on the other hand just wanted me to stay away from the Kane fortune. So Dick and I keep our appearances up as one of Neptune's golden couples. Our only problem is that he acts like he's getting laid when we are not having sex. In fact the only non-virgin's in the elite upper circle of Neptune high are Logan and Lilly.

Dick has a younger brother who is in our grade due to how smart he is. Cassidy Casablancas, Beaver for those who have known him since he was younger. Cassidy is quiet, and nothing like Dick. While Dick finds his education in gym, and drinking, Cassidy is in the top ten of our class. I get to spend time with him during national honor society and we occasionally talk when I am with dick, mostly it's a hello and goodbye.

Cassidy Casablancas is the only core 09er to date a have-not, and his girlfriend is Cindy Mackenzie, Mac for short. By all rights she was born an 09er, she just doesn't know that. She was switched at birth with Madison Sinclair, a girl whom I usually want to smack. I had overheard Keith talking about the mix up one day, and decided that she deserved to be in our group rather she knew it or not. My thought was that nobody actually liked Madison; she was just there because of the amount of money her parents made, why shouldn't Mac have that same right. The only other person who knows about Mac being a Sinclair is Lilly, I might be the princess of Neptune High, but without Lilly's approval my plan would have never worked. Lilly had automatically liked Mac, with her blue streaks and black clothes; Mac was like a doll for Lilly to play with.

There is only one place in Neptune that the have's and have-nots peacefully co-exist, and that is here at Neptune High. Students come for six hours, five days a week, to sit and listen to teachers lecture about how they are preparing us for college, when in reality they are trying to justify their time spent in college. Lilly tells me that the skepticism comes from my years of watching Keith bring down the bad guys.


	2. You know I love you, right?

Please REVIEW and tell me what you think...I'm not sure i like a nice Dick, but I promise he will revert into an ass before long...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 

**Chapter 2—You know I love you, right?**

"Veronica, Lilly is here to pick you up for school." My mother yells up the stairs as if Lilly hasn't already called me a half a dozen times to tell me she is on her way. Two more weeks until I am sixteen, and get the cute little Porsche that is sitting in my father's carport. Logan's mom got bored with it and sold it to my dad, because she knew how much I loved it. Lynn Echoll's is probably my favorite 09er mom, she is nice and doesn't freak out about footprints or pool water on the floor.

I grab my bag and head down the stairs checking my hair and make up one last time before giving my mother a kiss on the cheek. I can smell the alcohol on her breath already and can't help but role my eyes. "Don't forget I have a pep squad meeting after school, and then dinner with dad and the step monster. I'll prolly just stay the night there."

I exit the house just in time to hear Lilly honking the horn of her land rover. Duncan has a Jetta but I think he's embarrassed by it after Meg agreed with Dick about it being a chick car. Lilly and I had started it, but apparently you only count if you make out with him.

"Took you long enough, love the outfit though." Lilly says as I get in the front seat, I swear I could be out here as she drove up and it would still take me too long to get to her car, but that's Lilly for you, always one to complain, and anything for drama. "So did you make an excuse for Logan's tonight?"

"Yep, dinner with dad and Celeste and then just staying the night. What about you?" I ask though I already know the answer.

"I'm going to your house after dinner, while Duncan is staying at Logan's and thinking up ideas for your surprise party." Lilly says in her most official voice.

"But is it a surprise party if I know about it?" I ask with a smile. Lilly and Duncan have told me about my surprise parties since I was like eight years old. I think it's my father's way of making up for the fact that I live a whole five mile away.

"That's why you act surprised Veronica." I relax in the seat as we pull into the parking lot of Neptune high listening to Nelly Furtado's 'man eater'. As I look around I see that Logan and dick are already waiting for us at Logan's brand new Xterra. I don't see Dick's avalanche around so I'm assuming his little prank last week got it taken away. He thought it would be funny to write the principle's number on each urinal along with 'call for a good time'. Let's just say Clemmons wasn't as amused as the student body was.

Lilly doesn't look to happy to see Logan waiting, They had a huge fight about trust issues last night, I was the lucky one that was on the phone for about two hours with EACH of them.

"Hey Princess." Dick kisses my forehead as Logan quietly stands off to the side I can tell he wants to talk so I peck Dick on the cheek and head over to Logan. "I'll see you at lunch Dick.

"I thought I was only allowed to call you princess." Logan whines as he places an arm around my shoulder. The pout that cover's his face make's me laugh as we walk towards first period Physics. This is why I am glad that dick isn't the jealous type, though sometimes I think a bit of jealousy wouldn't be to horrible.

"What do you want Logan?" I fight the urge to roll my eyes as he takes the seat in front of mine.

"To know if you're coming tonight?" He is always so insecure about his parties. Duncan thinks he worries more about rather people show up than rather it gets busted or not. Not like it getting busted really affects anyone except for the Fab four. Logan gets the ticket, and Lilly Duncan and I get the lecture. Nobody else's parents find out, that's probably the worst part of my father being Sheriff.

"Of course, do I get the guest bedroom?" He raises an eyebrow at me and I slap at his arm, telling him to pay attention. I was the first person to meet Logan Echoll's and while he is dating Lilly, everyone likes to remind me that I am his favorite Kane.

I was 12 when I met Logan Echoll's, I didn't care who his father was, and unlike every other 09er in Neptune I was indifferent. The fact that his name didn't make me swoon annoyed the shit out him. Even at the age of 13 he was used to being able to capture the attention of any girl he met. I thought he was arrogant, that is until Duncan invited him to eat with us. The first couple week I ignored his attempts to talk to me, but after a while he started to grow on me. The four of us had been dubbed the Fab four by the end of that year, and Lilly moved up to high school claiming us a spot on Neptune High's Social list. Duncan Logan and I were the only 8th graders to attend high school parties, and I had even attended homecoming with Lilly and her boyfriend of the moment. He didn't last long because Celeste liked him.

Class ends and Logan grabs his books linking his arm in mine. We have our first three classes together and then lunch. So it is our daily routine to walk together while he tells me about the newest reason Lilly finds him to be unbearable.

"I'm seriously done with her shit Ronnie, if there is Drama tonight it's over and I'm not crawling back to her like usual." I can tell by his tone that he really means it this time and I truly hope that Lilly doesn't call his bluff though I'm sure she will.

The next two classes are pretty boring. In history we played a trivia game and in Journalism I was assigned to take picture of a surf competition that Duncan was covering. This meant that the Jetta would be leaving the garage. Duncan sighed and rolled his eyes as I danced around catching everyone's attention as I fell into Logan's lap. He laughed as he pushed me off. Soon the bell rang signaling to the three of us that Lunch had started. Lilly and Dick waited at our usual table as Logan and I approached. Duncan had left in order to wait for Meg by the Media room. There was an outsider at our table when we got there though, a new kid I was assuming as we walked up to the table.

"Veronica this is Wallace Fennel." Lilly stated as I shook his hand before taking a seat next to Dick and waiting for Lilly to continue. "He needs our help." I roll my eyes as I look at her. When she says 'our' help it really means 'my' help.

"So this must have been the flagpole ornament this morning." I say as I look at him.

"Yeah, your sister cut him down on the way to gym, some PCHer's got it in for him." Dick states as we all turn to look at him. "Hey I know some PCHer's; they have the best Ex around." Of course he would know PCHer's. Sometimes I wonder why I can't have a smart boyfriend. Maybe I should find a way to get Dick's body with Cassidy's brain.

Suddenly I see Eli Navarro walk up to our table. This is never a good thing. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mac and Cassidy head back into the school as Meg and Duncan approach the table with caution.

"There's my bitch, I could have swore I told you to wait for me at the flagpole this morning." Lilly looked slightly amused by the comment, and I could tell she was ready to comment.

"Leave him alone." The comment was simple, and yet forceful. That's how Lilly is though, always calm and collected when it came to dealing with those outside our prestigious group.

"And I should listen to you why?" Weevil responded with amusement in his voice. "I'm not used to girls telling me what to do unless they are riding my big hog, then it's usually 'ooh's' and 'awe's'."

Logan tenses from the seat next to me and I reach for his arm in an attempt to calm him.

"So you're big huh?" Logan takes in a deep breath as Lilly counter's Weevil with wiggling eyebrows.

"Legendary"

"Let's see it then, I mean if you're as big as you say you are I'll be your girlfriend, we can go to prom." Logan is out of his chair and punching weevil before I have a chance to grab him. Luckily principle Clemmons appears before any damage is done.

"Eli. My office. Now!" Clemmons shouts.

"What the hell was that Logan?" Lilly is beyond pissed, and I can see that world war three is about to start. I grab Dick's hand and we leave them to their break up.

"Their gonna be done, Lilly hates his jealousy and he hates her flirting." We are walking towards the bleachers and I can't help but smile at my own less than conventional relationship. "why don't we fight like that?"

Dicks tops walking and pulls me into his arms. "Cause I know you would castrate me if I cheated, or Lilly would at least."

I smile as he leans down to kiss me. "You know I love you, right." The words shock me as they leave dick's mouth; I mean I care about dick, but love? In the 6 months we have been together I had never thought about it. We were together because we worked, I was the good girl his mother loved and he was rich, which Celeste loved.

"I love you too." He is staring here looking at me with his big blue eyes, and I can't help but say it. Maybe I mean it, I mean we have a better relationship than Lilly and Logan.

We spend the rest of the time making out on the bleachers. When lunch ends I make it to trig in time to grab a seat by the new kid. "Wallace, right?"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to cause drama with your sister and her boyfriend." He is so sincere that I can't help but laugh a bit.

"Lilly's middle name is drama." I smile slightly as I ask him why Eli is so pissed. Usually Eli will avoid our table as much as possible. Apparently he got them caught stealing. The arresting officer was Deputy Lamb so I devised a plan that would make him look like an idiot rather than Keith.

"Meet me tomorrow before school." I exit the class and head towards the beach. I have free period right now so I decide it will be best to find Logan, whom I assume probably left to get drunk. It doesn't take me long to find him, because we always head to dog beach when we are upset. All four of us know about it, but him and I are usually the only two to come here.

"Starting the festivities early?" I take the bottle from his hand and have a swig. We could both use the break today.

"What's on your mind Ronnie?" He smiles a little as I pass the bottle back to him.

"Dick love's me." He spits out the rum in an attempt to hide his shock.

"So dick and you are serious?"

"I don't know." It's the truth, I care for dick but I'm not sure I love him. "When I think of love it's about forever and wanting to see that person everyday, hating being apart from them. I don't feel that with Dick."

"Maybe you should tell him that" Logan places his arm around my shoulder's and I lean my head into his arm. Sometimes I wish it were just him and I without the problems of the world, but as always that doesn't happen.


	3. Hopefully Nobody Dies

**_AN1: Thank you for all of those who reviewed. The LoVe moments are just to show how close they are, I will start to show some Verdick _** _**in the next few chapters though as you can already see while being affectionate they don't really spend too much time together, and there will also be some madick, though I realized its a bit hard to show relationships when its in one point of view so I may go to a Narrorator POV. Tell me what you think...and as always if you read it please review it makes me feel better and I'll start putting shout-outs down at the bottom. **_

_**AN2: Nothing to do with this Story but to those of you who read "The Morning after" I reached one hundred reviews so I will be starting a sequel which I hope to have out by friday. and for those of you who read To live and Love, I am also working on the next chapter for that. Now enjoy the story and as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_

* * *

_**  
**_**Chapter 3—hopefully nobody dies**

"Come on Lilly, you can't ditch out like that, he ended things he's not going to fight with you tonight." Lilly rolls her eyes as we get into her car.

"Fine, but you're driving me home if he says anything."

"Lilly…"

"I'll be too drunk, I have to have a semi-sober person to drive me home."

"Fine, but he's not going to cause a scene, you don't give him enough credit" Lilly smiles at her triumph as I turn back to look at Duncan. "How late is Meg staying tonight?"

"Midnight" I laugh at the fact that it is already 1030 and she will be leaving in less than an hour.

When we pull up to Logan's his driveway is packed. A small smile comes across Lilly's face as he walks out to greet us, only to disappear when he instantly pulls me into the house. I know that she is hoping for drama, but he had promised me he wouldn't start a fight.

"How are you?" I ask as I look around to see Dick coming towards us. I knew he would be here but after his confession this afternoon I was hoping to avoid him for a while.

"Better than expected. It's easier since my best friend is here." I can't help but smile at his words, even though I know I'm his best friend it's always nice to have the little reminder.

Dick walks up and hands me a beer. I glance at Logan apologetically as I follow Dick into the crowd of people that have inhabited Logan's house. "Are Mac and Cass here yet?"

"Yeah, their out by the pool." We change direction and head outside. As soon as we get outside I see Mac rolling her eye's as her boyfriend does a beer bong that I assume isn't his first as he stumbles around afterwards. I laugh quietly, figuring that Dick will be doing the same in a few hours.

"Hey you." My greeting is quiet compared to the cheering taking place for some sophomore doing a Keg stand. Mac simply smiles as Dick helps his brother into the house, kissing my cheek as he passes.

"So we were here less than an hour and he is about to pass out." Mac hates attending 09er parties, but does it out of obligation. Lilly approaches almost dancing.

"God Lilly, How much Prozac did you take?" She dances around me as if oblivious to my statement before answering. "High on life, veronica, high on life."

"Of course you are." Our exchange causes Mac to laugh, which makes me feel a bit better.

"I've got a secret" I am so used to this line that it barely even phases me. I figured out around the age of ten that if I act impartial to that information she will give in and tell me faster.

"Of course you do." Lilly's smile falters for a moment before returning to its full fledged brightness.

"You know you two are dying to know so wouldn't you ask already." Logan casually approaches as our conversation continues causing Lilly to stop talking. I assume that it has to do with a boy so I drop it immediately. Lilly walks off to be her amazing self in the poolhouse.

"Please tell me you're staying semi sober tonight Logan? I don't think I can handle the drunks alone." Mac feigns hurt as she stands next to us.

"Do I count for nothing V?"

"You count for lots Mac." It's the truth. "It's just easier if Logan is sober because he knows the house."

"That is true, and speaking of drunks your boyfriend puked on my carpet Mac." She cringes in disgust as I feel dick slip his arm around my waste nuzzling my neck. Logan roll's his eyes at the jester causing me and Mac to giggle.

"Dude, I had some freshy clean it up." Dick adds as if that makes it better. "I do need to get him home though; do you need a ride ghost world?" I nudge his side at the comment which earns a grunt. Mac nods so he gives me a kiss on the cheek, and they head into the house together.

"That should turn out good." Logan says as we watch their retreating forms.

"Hopefully nobody dies." Logan snorts at my comment and I realize I never did my welcome rounds and it has been almost an hour. "Have you seen Duncan and Meg?"

Logan points to Duncan walking towards the pool house, so I head in that direction hoping to find Meg before she leaves. She is always so insecure about Lilly and I not liking her especially after the photo incident last year. Sure enough she is following Duncan closely.

"Hey, where are you guys headed?" Meg turns to look at me as Duncan continues his way to the pool house.

"Lilly is allowing guys to do body shots, so Duncan is off to stop it, the freshmen that helped take care of Cassidy has pictures."

"Wouldn't want to embarrass Celeste." Meg offer's a weak smile and I know that it's because she has a soft spot for the step monster.

"Why don't you two like her, she is always so nice to me?" Of course she is, Meg isn't the rebelling teenage daughter or the Illegitimate love child of her husband, what to isn't to love about her.

"It's a bit different behind the eyes of her adoring public. She's afraid Lilly will start chumming around with Paris Hilton, and Nicole Richie, while I just remind her of how messy her marriage is, and that she was my dad's second choice."

"Oh" Meg put's on a fake smile that we have all learned to use in awkward times. That's part of being an 09er, you have these social rules that are drilled into your head so much as a child that even as you are older you can't help but use them in situations that should be relaxed.

0123456789

"Duncan, why are you always such a spoil sport?" Lilly yells as she storms out of the house.

"Lilly do you really want pictures going around school on Monday?"

"I'd survive." She looks away and it's obvious that Duncan has won the argument. "Come on veronica I want to go home."

"Duncan's taking you because Meg is leaving." Lilly pouts and follows Duncan and Meg out of the party. I head off to finally talk to Logan without interruption from any of our friends.

I find him in the house sitting on the couch. His eyes are closed so I sit next to him. After a few minutes he breaks the comfortable silence. "Why do I throw parties?"

"Don't ask me I have yet to figure it out." A smile plays at his lips, as he places an arm around me and I cuddle into his side like I had on the beach earlier.

It is 3:30 before Logan get's everyone out of his house. He makes sure that everyone has a sober driver or somebody coming to get them. When Casey Gant finally leaves we head in and start cleaning up.

"You didn't have to stay and help clean Ronnie. You could have left with Lil and Duncan."

"What kind of best friend would I be though?

"The good kind, who cares about their sister, and wants to make sure she's okay rather than clean up after people they can barely stand?"

"Lilly had Duncan, and Celeste would have been worse if I was there." I throw a stack of cups in the garbage bag that covers the floor. "Can we get some sleep now?" Logan nods and we both head up the stairs. Normally the guests sleep in the pool house, but for some reason that place gives me the creeps so Mr. Echoll's had allowed Logan to let me sleep in Trina's old room back when I was thirteen. It has been 'my room' ever since.

* * *

**_Maine27- I don't think it will take to Long to get LoVe together, The VerDick scenes are a bit hard to write and keep Dick with some of his Dickness._**


	4. Pixie

_**Okay here is chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy. I'll try to get the next chapter up before I leave on friday. Please review I like reviews.  
**_

* * *

_**  
**_

**Chapter 4— Pixie**

"So how was your night?" Lilly asked as I got into the car. "Do you want to go shopping?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not if you want to know my secret."

"Oh, then let's go home."

"VER-ON-ICA!" She sounds so distressed that I can't help but laugh at her.

"Fine, lets go."

"Okay, I met a boy. Not so much a boy, more a man."

"Who?"

"That secret will have to wait for another day." Lilly smirks as we drive away from Logan's.

When they arrive at the mall Lilly bounces out of the car. I slowly follow behind as I see's who Lilly had rushed off to see, walking over to the two I smile sweetly.

"Well if it isn't Troy Vandergraff." Troy sees Veronica and quickly pulls her into a hug, twisting her around as he does so.

"Pixie." Veronica rolls her eyes. She takes a step back as he releases her from the hug.

"It's Veronica, Thank you. Shouldn't you be off at some boarding school by now? School started last week." I turn my attention back to Lilly. "Please tell me this isn't your secret."

"No, he just happens to be here. I do have better taste than Donut's friends." Lilly states as if the question was a stupid one.

"Hello, I'm standing right here." Troy interjects.

"And taking up air, I might add." I roll my eyes., my obvious annoyance seeping through my pleasant smile. "And you never did answer why you aren't out on the East coast."

"I got kicked out, the dean doesn't like his students diddling with his wife."

"Pig." Of course he would get kicked out over something as stupid as sex. Why do guys seem to think that sex is the greatest? I mean my two greatest guy friends have nothing to do with sex, granted one of the guys is my brother. "Try having sex with somebody your own age if you must have it at all, and that still doesn't explain why you're back in Neptune."

"Well Pixie my dad decided to move me back here so that he could keep an eye on me." Lilly squeals in delight, asking why he hadn't called to tell her. Troy Vandergraff is pretty much the male version of Lilly, and our families have known each other since we were younger. I had briefly dated Troy when we were like 12.

"Joy to Neptune. Can we shop now? I have a date tonight and actually want to attend it." Lilly pouts but willfully follows me, waving goodbye to Troy.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asks as soon as we are out of ear shot. The answer to this is obvious, but Lilly as always likes to play dense.

"Hmm could it be the drugs? Or the fact that he cheated on me with every skank in boarding school and came home with Gonorrhea?"

"Grudges never get you anywhere, Veronica!" Her voice is lazy as she speaks, and I love her ability to be so carefree all the time. She had made Logan's life hell for a month after he cheated on her. In the public eye she had even made Duncan and I take sides. She knew that we both still talked to him, but the ostracism was more for public show than anything. A month later they were back to being all lovey-dovey. I roll my eyes as she continues on about how her new boy would never cheat on her because she is and I quote 'The Amazing Lilly Kane.'

0123456789

"You've been quiet tonight." Dick says as we head into the restaurant. I know he is concerned, but it's not exactly easy to tell your boyfriend of six months that you don't love him. Plus the car ride was filled with him telling me about all the Video games Mac had beat him at, and how she was a lot cooler than he had expected. Why can't I have a normal boyfriend?

"Just tired." Dick grabs my hand and leads me to the table, giving me a skeptical look.

"So I thought of somebody to hook Logan up with." I don't know why but the statement makes me feel a bit uneasy. I'm not sure Lilly is going to like Logan dating while she is taking her time off from him. That's one of the things about Lilly, she is allowed to get bored with Logan, but he can't even think about moving on.

"Who?" The words come out of my mouth easier than I expected them to.

"Caitlyn Ford." I choke drink as I think about Logan and Caitlyn together. She is an 09er, but she doesn't exactly make it into the inner circle. She is shallow and cruel, a lot like Madison Sinclair. In fact they are like best friends.

"Sure, that's a great idea." I'm sure my smile looks as fake as it is, because Dick's smile fades a bit. The rest of dinner goes by rather quietly with random small talk here and there. By the end of the night, Dick is pretty drunk and I end up calling Logan to pick us up.

"Later Dude, Love youronica." I smile and wave at his drunken stumbling as Cassidy and Mac come out to help him. He instantly leans onto Mac and I see jealousy shot through Cassidy's face, which I laugh at. It's Mac and dick, come on Cassidy I though you were smarter than that.

"So, where to?" Logan asks, bringing my attention back to him.

"My mom's, I'm tired." Logan chuckles and puts the car in reverse. I lean my head against the door to think.

"You've been quiet tonight is everything alright?" His voice is almost as concerned as Dick's was earlier

"That's the second time I've heard that tonight." I mumble while continuing to watch the road. The real reason I'm not looking at him is that I keep having thoughts of him and Caitlyn together and it's starting to piss me off. I mean Logan is my best friend, and if he likes a girl I should be happy for him. Maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself here I don't even know if he likes her, and even if he does, Lilly has moved on and so should he. "What's going on in that head of yours Ronnie?"

"What do you think of Caitlyn Ford?" Okay that was straight to the point. From the look of confusion on his face it was probably a little to blunt. "I mean, would you ever date her."

"I don't know, she'd be a good bang, but there isn't exactly much going on in her head." I turn my attention back to the window. "Why?"

"Just curious." The rest of the ride is silent except for the sound of Tegan and Sara's 'I know I know I know' playing on the radio. When we get to my house he shuts off the car. "You don't have to walk me to my door Logan."

"I wanted to talk a minute is that okay?" I nod so he continues. "You know Lilly and I will always be my number one girls right? No matter who I date now, you two are my two best friends; I could never place anyone above a Kane."

"It better stay that way to." We both laugh and he pushes a piece of my hair behind my ear. I look at Logan and start to notice that he isn't the straggly kid I first met, He's grown up since we first met. Grew into his body I guess. Logan pulls me into a hug and I can smell his cologne, I take in one last breath as I pull away from him. "I better get going, goodnight Logan."

"Goodnight princess."

0123456789

"Dick's here honey." I remove the pillow from on top of my head and reach for the alarm clock, 1 pm.

"Send him up here." Dick looks shy as he walks in.

"What's up?" He fidgets around as he sits at my feet.

"We need to talk."

"No girl likes to hear her boyfriend say those four words, what's going on Dick."

"Ever sense I said I loved you, you have been distant and I just can't take it. I do love you Ronica, but I don't think you love me in the way I need you to. I think it's better if we call it quits before we end up hurting each other." I don't think he breathes through his entire speech, and I can feel the tears fall down my cheeks. Dick is right, he deserves my full heart, and I'm not ready to give it to him or anybody for that matter, but the knowledge of the fact that Dick is calling it quits hurts.

"Okay." Its lame, but what exactly do you say when a guy is dumping you.

"Not the answer I was hoping for." What did he expect me to beg him not to dump me, for me to tell him my life depended on being with him? I guess so, because I can see the tears welling up in his eyes now.

"Can we still be friends?" Wow I have become lame.

"In time I hope so. Goodbye Ronica." I lay back on my bed, picking up the remote for my stereo and turning it on. The virgin suicides soundtrack comes through the speakers filling my room with music full of sorrow. I throw my pillow over my head and go back to sleep.

At 3 Lilly came marching into my room. "I really should get a lock for my door."

"Get up Veronica, You have a date."

"I haven't even been single for 2 hours, it's a school night, I'm now single, and how did you find out?"

"First off who cares, second that's why you have a date, and third I'm the great Lilly Kane I know everything about what happens in Neptune." I give her a skeptical look. "Dick told Logan who called and asked me to check on you. Plus if you go you get to meet my new man."

"Fine I'm out of bed, where are we going?"

"To the beach."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't now get dressed."

"Fine but you owe me."

"Whatever."

* * *

**in the next chapter: **

"Why do you care who I date?"

"Do you like him?"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Did I miss something?"

"I knew you'd come around."

* * *

_**Maine27- No Lilly wil stay alive, I kind of like her in this story, and I don't think it would work as well if she was dead.**_

_** Care189- If I told you I was going to put them together it would kind of give away the plot, though I'm sure the couplings are obvious...I might even throw you for a loop with some of the new charecters being introduced.**_

_**xoxJayxox-There will be no lilly/dick love for sure, though that would be an interesting match-up.**_

_**Lover159- I'm kind of curious what you have against Duncan/Veronica i understand in this story, but they weren't a HORRIBLE couple. you won't see me writing any fanfics about them anytime soon, but I didn't mind them.**_

_**Rowanlove-Your right Lilly does love Veronica, but she can also be selfish at times.**_

* * *

* * *

_**  
**_


	5. Do you have something to say?

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews I got. I am driving home tomorrow and have a busy weekend so I doubt I'll post before monday. Leave me lots of REVIEWS over the weekend. I loved all the reviews so far and I can't wait for more. so as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and I'm glad your enjoying it so far.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 5—****do you have something to say?**

"Lilly we need to talk." Logan announces as he reaches our table. I can tell from the look on his face that he heard about our date. I had neglected to tell him that I went on a double-date with Weevil and his cousin when we talked last night. "Alone."

"You're such a drama queen Logan; anything you have to say can be said in front of Veronica Meg and Donut." I roll my eyes at her nickname for Duncan.

"Fine have it you're way." Logan clenches his fists and I want nothing more than to grab his hand and calm him down. "You were on a date with Eli last night, do you insist on making me look bad?"

"Why do you care who I date Logan, you were the one who broke up with me, remember?"

"Yes and that was because you insisted on flirting with him. Do you even like him Lilly, or is this just another one of your games for Celeste?"

"Who I do and don't like is none of your damn business Logan Daniel Echoll's" At this point the entire commons area is looking at us, as Lilly and Logan scream at each other. Duncan and Meg walk up just as Logan walks away. "Did I miss something?"

"Just Lilly treating Logan like shit as ALWAYS." I say while looking at Lilly.

"Why do you always insist on defending him, Veronica?"

"Because he's OUR friend, he's just concerned and you treat him like the villain."

"Because he is, he was just trying to start a fight."

"If that's the case why did you let him?"

"Point one for Veronica" Dick says as he and Mac walk up to us. I immediately turn around and smile.

"You guys can sit, where's beaver?" It's a rare occasion when I call him Beaver but today has been a weird day.

"Wallowing." Dick answers in an amused voice.

"Why?"

"We broke up."

"Must be something in the air." I must look a little to long at Dick, because he starts to play with his hands uncomfortably. I don't blame him for breaking up with me, it's just weird.

"Veronica, can I talk to you?" I look up to see Wallace standing there.

"Um, yeah sure." I follow him into the school.

"Did you get the tape?"

"Yeah, I gave it to weevil last night. He shouldn't bother you anymore."

"Thanks you're a life saver."

"Better than a Marshmallow I suppose." Wallace gives me a confused look and I smile a little.

"Well if it isn't the little pixie!" I roll my eyes as Troy approaches from behind.

"Troy Vander Graff, this is Wallace Fennel, Wallace, Troy." I motion between the two as they shake hands.

"Well V, I gotta jet, stay fly." Wallace walks away leaving me with a highly amused Troy.

"Do you have something to say?"

"You can't seriously like that guy can you, I mean I heard your standards went down after me, with Casablancas and all, but seriously Pix, do you really like him." You have got to be kidding me; I am being questioned by Troy Vander Graff about my taste in men. I try to walk away but troy grabs my arm. "I was hoping we could get together soon, reminisce."

Before I can kick him in the balls Logan's fist is making contact with his face. I pull Logan away just in time. Because he is ready to throw another and Logan doesn't need to get in trouble over something so trivial.

"What was that about?"

"You know I can't stand that guy." Logan says as we walk away. It's free period so neither of us really have anything to do, I swear his dad pays big money to get our classes together, probably because I keep him in check, most of the time.

"So you hit him?" Logan gives me a sheepish look and I can't help but smile.

"Come on, let's go do something. I need to talk to you." I nod and follow him. We end up sitting on the bleachers. Usually the guys will come out here during lunch to drink. Duncan compares it to girls going to the bathroom in pairs. One time Logan brought Lilly and I out here with him and the guys nearly killed him. I think Casey Gant even offered to castrate him.

We sit in silence on the bench in silence for a good ten minutes. Logan keeps looking as if he is about to talk and then stops. "You should keep your mouth closed or you'll swallow a fly."

"I'm asking Caitlyn to Fridays dance." Okay I wasn't expecting that. "I figure Lilly will bring Weevil, and Duncan will take Meg."

"and I'll be the 7th wheel."

"What about Lilly's new friend Walter or whatever."

"Wallace? I don't think he see's me like that, and besides what would I say?"

"Good point. You're okay with this right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because she slept with Troy in the 8th grade." His tone is low and I know he is truly concerned. I also know that the only thing I need to say is no and his date is off, but why? He is right Lilly moved on with Weevil, he should get to move on to.

"It's fine." What exactly am I supposed to say. Logan nod's and stands offering me his hand.

"We better get you back to the world, before they realize one of the infamous Kane daughters is missing." I laugh as I grab his hand and pull myself up. Honestly if he is happy with Caitlyn I'm happy for him, I think.

"I'm not Lilly I doubt they would even notice"

"You, princess are impossible not to notice."

"Only because I spend so much time with that hideous Echoll's boy." Logan nudges me and I let out a slight laugh.

"I never thought I would hear those words leave your mouth Pix." Troy walks up to us again. I really need to pay better attention to my surroundings.

"Well this is my cue to leave before you have to save me from myself again, I'll call you later." Logan walks back looking at us as he leaves.

"So I was thinking about this Dance I keep hearing about." Well I guess he is better than nobody. Plus, he wants to prove he's changed and we are going to be surrounded by my friends, what can I possibly lose? Dignity, self respect.

"Fine, 7pm, my dress is red, don't be late."

"How are you so sure I was going to ask you?"

"I know you"

"Fine, I was, but I was expecting you to say no."

"So you don't want to take me." Its not like I'll be hurt if you say no.

"No, but I was expecting to have to beg."

"Well I said yes, now will you go away? It' only Monday and you know the color of my dress, so I don't see why your still talking,"

"Okay, and by the way I knew you would come around." Troy walks off leaving me to get to my final class of the day, English.

0123456789

"Hey what are you guys doing?" I ask as I walk into English and take a seat next to dick and Mac.

"Macaroni here is teaching me how to design a website." I look at him a minute before speaking.

"Macaroni, and why?"

"It may come in handy when my dad hands me the business." Dick states as Mac stares at the computer screen.

"Wouldn't he give it to Cassidy? I mean he is the more business oriented of you two."

"That is where you aren't so smart, Prince—I mean Veronica, My father hates the Beav. You should know this. It's almost worse than the Celeste/Lilly feud." I smile slightly, Dick had spent a lot of time at the Kane house,, under the watchful eye of Celeste. It was the most obvious choice considering that Duncan and Lilly were two of my best friends, and Logan practically owns the guest room.

"Very true."

* * *

_**Rowanlove-I don't think Logan and Lilly are ready to be friends just yet. And Logan isn't jealous so much as protective over Veronica.**_

_**LoVer159- So the break up did have the LoVe feel to it, but I don't think that Veronica was that indifferent to her and Logans break up. I had Dick break things off because he was ready to be with Mac.**_

_**Lilly-rain- there will deffinately be heartbreak and tears, pure fluff would be boring, and LoVe is anything but that.**_

_** Icyangel23- I can't picture Troy ever going for Lilly, or really even this veronica, but hey shit happens.**_

_**Care 189- I'll keep my updates coming as fast as humanly possible, and I found your post ammusing. I'm glad you are enjoying.  
**_


	6. Whatever, are you coming?

**_Okay I know you guys are going to hate me, and I'm sorry I took so long, seriously though when I get more reviews I write faster and I love peoples thoughts on whats going to happen so please REVIEW. Also just so you know, Wallace will have no other appearance in this story because I just don't think he would have fit into the lifestyle of any of the Kane's.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 6—****Whatever, are you coming?**

Mac and dick have been growing closer since Logan's party and everybody is beginning to wonder rather Cassidy or I will blow up first. It's funny how everyone has come up to me saying how me and Dick just didn't 'mesh'. Back when we first started dating I would have disagreed, Dick was fun back then, we would swim and goof off, somewhere along the way he became serious and I still wanted carefree fun.

"Earth to Veronica, let's play hooky." Lilly says as Duncan exits her car. She has been extremely chipper today.

"Won't Weevil miss you?"

"No he's coming with, and so is Troy." Lilly's smile now shows all her teeth; of course she would invite Troy to join our day outside Neptune high.

"Lilly"

"Don't Lilly me, you agreed to go to the dance with him so be nice. Plus it's nice to see you with a boy other then Dickless, he was really getting on my nerves." Lilly pulls up to my house and opens her door to get out.

"Why are we here?"

"Because your mom will call us in." I shake my head, there is no use arguing with Lilly Kane. Knowing she has one Lilly changes to a different subject. "So do you know who Logan is taking on Friday? I mean I know he told you."

"Caitlyn Ford"

"and you're didn't stop him?"

"What was I supposed to say, your taking the whore that gave my ex gonorrhea?" I questioned.

"How about something along the lines of I love you, take me!" Hold on Lilly thinks I love Logan, what the hell Weevil has been feeding her.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" I stutter as I speak and Lilly just walks into the house. "I don't Love Logan, he is like my brother, and he is my best friend."

"So you aren't just going with Troy because Logan was going with Caitlyn and he asked at the right moment."

"You really are something Lil."

"And you aren't denying it."

"What is there to deny?"

"That you my dear sister have feelings for Logan." She really has lost her mind Logan and I are just friends.

"Because there's nothing to deny, Logan and I will never be more than friends."

"Prove it."

"How do you propose I do that Lilly?"

"Invite Logan on our trip and have him bring Caitlyn, Then kiss Troy."

"That's so wrong!"

"How is it wrong if you don't have feelings for Logan?"

"Because I don't have feelings for Troy either."

"But you are going to the dance with him."

"That was a mistake."

"Because Logan was asking Caitlyn." Lilly states as a fact.

"No, there was a lack of choices."

"God Veronica, Kiss Troy or admit you like Logan, but drop the good girl act, because you my dear sister are not a good girl"

"What exactly am I, Lilly?" I raise my eyebrow at Lilly, challenging her to tell me what I am.

"You are…red satin, yes sultry red STRAPLESS satin." I laugh at Lily's over-excitement in describing me. We wander the house for a few minutes before finding my mother nursing a wine cooler. I look at the clock on the wall and notice that it is barely 8am.

"Mom, Lilly isn't feeling well, can you call us in so I can take her to the doctors." Startled by the sudden entrance, my mother jumps.

"Oh, yes sure, you startled me dear."

"Sorry, we'll be going now. Oh I'm staying with dad until Sunday."

"Okay, I'll see you then, feel better Lilly." We Leave the house and head towards the mall.

"So you haven't called Logan yet, are you admitting you like him."

"Lilly of course I like him, He's my best friend, I see the good in him when everybody else see's the jackass."

"That's not what I mean."

"Fine I'll call Logan." I have a feeling that Lilly's plan is going to turn out very badly.

"Hey Logan you want to come shopping with Lilly, Troy, weevil and I?"

"Umm sounds fun but no, and how come you didn't tell me you were going with him." Logan says through the phone.

"Please? And it was a spur of the minute decision."

"Ronny, you aren't a spontaneous girl."

"Whatever, are you coming?"

"I suppose, I'm bringing Caitlyn though."

"I expected as much, see you there." I hang up the phone with dread. This is not going to end badly, and I have the feeling my homecoming date will have a black eye for the big night.

"So he's coming? This is going to be so much fun." Lilly pulls me from my thoughts as she parks the car.

"Yeah…sure…"

We walk into the mall to find Weevil and Troy waiting civilly for us, and I fight the urge to tell Troy to sit or stay. It only takes ten minutes for Logan to get here, and as he walks in I get nervous. I can't believe that I am playing one of Lilly's stupid games, I know that Logan and I are just friends so I don't see why it matters what Lilly thinks. Lilly nudges me with her award winning smile, so I take a breath close my eyes and kiss troy, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth a brief second before pulling away. His hand slides to my waste and I cringe as I see Logan retreating, while Caitlyn stands in front of us with a pathetic look on her face.

"What you have never seen two people kiss before?" I ask as I head towards the door I watched Logan exit.

It's not hard to find Logan, his car stick out like a soar thumb. I walk over and climb in the passenger side of the door, not sure what to expect. Logan runs his hands through his hair and we both sit in silence for a few seconds.

"What was that Ronnie?" His voice is so cold and distant and I hate it. I figure that Lilly is keeping Caitlyn and Troy busy so that we can talk.

"I honestly don't know."

"I thought nothing had changed between you two."

"Nothing has it was just a kiss, Logan. I don't see why your so upset about this."

"because you were kissing the guy that broke your heart. I sat with you for weeks and watched you cry when he cheated on you."

"You're with the girl that helped him cheat Logan." I'm not going to let him make me feel guilty for this.

"Because you told me to."

"What was I supposed to say Logan, don't take Caitlyn because I hate her?"

"No you were supposed to say 'Take me'."

"But why?" Logan hesitates for a minute before answering.

"Because I'm your best friend, and you know I would have."

"Then you should have asked Logan."

"It doesn't matter now we both have dates." Logan smiles and I know it is forced so I place my hand on his knee.

"Yes, so let's try and enjoy our week. You might not Like weevil or troy and I may not like Caitlyn but this is our last year with Lil, lets enjoy it." Logan opens his door and I take that as an agreement. I smile to myself and follow him into the mall.

* * *

**_Care189_**-My thought on the whole fight scene was that Troy kind of wrote off the punch as something he deserved, over the next few chapters I think everybody will start to like Troy a little more than they do right now. Hopefully people are starting to Like Lilly a little better too. 

**_Rowanlove-_** I hope this chapter cleared up your thoughts on whats going through Logans head.

**_LoVer159-_** I hope this fullfilled some of your LoVe fantasies for the story. I really like build ups so I hop I'm doing an okay job, can't wait for tyour thoughts on this chapter.

**_Icyangel23-_** Your review just gave me an awesome idea for how to get them together, though i must say it has nothing to do with any of your actual ideas. Though I might do a oneshot with dicks point of view on the LoVe relationship after I finish. i promis i won'tr dissapoint in the drama section though.


	7. You know who my dad is, right?

Okay there will be no shout outs today because I leave for school in in 9 hours and have yet to pack and i wish i could slee. so as always PLEASE review. Sorry about the long waitmy break has been busy and drama filled... 

**Chapter 7— You do realize who my dad is right?**

As we walk back into the mall Logan places his arm around my waste, pulling me into him. "Call me later."

I nod and he removes his arm, walking towards Caitlyn. I plaster my face with a fake smile and head off towards Lilly, Weevil, and Troy. Troy grabs my hand as he see's me and pulls me off to see some new camera that he has been looking at.

"I thought of you the moment I saw it."

"I got one last year." My voice sounds polite I hope. He is just trying to be nice and I know this but sometimes it's hard not to be a little snarky.

"They just came out last month"

"You do realize who my dad is right?"

"Okay, okay, I forgot that you were a Kane for a second, you are usually so different from Lilly, and well, Duncan would give away his money if Celeste wouldn't die of disgust." I smile and relax a bit. We continue walking hand in hand, talking about the past and the dance.

I have to admit that being with Troy comes naturally. He was my first real boyfriend and aside from the drugs and STD's he was a good guy. We could talk about literature and music. Something I only find in Logan these days.

"_How's your mom doing?" Troy asks as we lay on the beach._

"_Same as always, she hides drunkenness well, I don't think Keith has figured it out yet."_

"_I'm sorry." Troy rolls over to look at me. "You know I'm always here to talk, if Logan and Lilly are too busy in their own drama to listen."_

"_That's why you're the best boyfriend a girl could ever have." _

"_So I earned a kiss?" He asks giving me puppy dog eyes_

"_Of course." I lean over to kiss troy, taking a hand of sand and rubbing it in his hair. We spend the rest of the day running around and swimming. _

"Are you even listening?" Troy says as I stand in the store window watching Logan blow Caitlin's attempts at cuteness off. What any girl would see in him I don't know. I mean Logan is great if you are Lilly or I, but most people see snarky and cold Logan. It's amusing to watch though, because it seems the bigger ass Logan is the more girls want him.

"Sorry, just watching Caitlin is funny." Troy joins me in watching the pair. I kind of wonder if its some sort of mating ritual, Alpha male tendencies or something, Logan would tell me I'd been watching Bone's too much, but I can't help it David Boreanaz is hot.

"Does she always throw herself out there like that?"

"You should know, you slept with her." Point 1 for me. This will turn into a battle of the comebacks before too long so I might as well start now. I can tell it was a little harsh by the look on his face, but in all reality I don't believe he's changed.

"And now she's sleeping with Logan, look's like she gets all your men, Pixie." To bad for him he's standing with his back to a wishing well when he decides to be an asshole, because it takes me less than five seconds to shove him in. And just when I thought he might be an okay friend, he has to prove me wrong, the dance should be interesting.

Logan laughs as I walk over to him. He obviously saw my little fight with Troy, and the amused look he is giving me is kind of annoying. Not too mention the fact that Lilly has disappeared from the mall and is refusing to answer her cell phone.

"Lilly leave with Weevil?" I ask, my voice sounding a bit bitterer than it probably should, but let's face it my day has sucked.

"Yep, you know Lilly and her appetite?" I raise an eyebrow at him, allowing my annoyance with the male gender to subside just a bit.

"Appetite?"

"For men Ronnie, sometimes I swear I'm the smart one out of the four of us." I roll my eyes and playfully punch him, earning myself a glare from Caitlyn.

"Can I get a ride home with you, or do I need to call Meg?" I snap back at him, sometimes he can really get on my nerves especially right after Lilly has pulled one of her trademark moves like stranding me at the mall with Logan, Caitlyn and Troy.

Logan looks between Caitlyn and Troy for a few moments before replying.

"Caitlyn, why don't you get a ride home with Troy, make sure he's okay or whatever." I roll my eyes at Logan and let out a small laugh. "What?"

"You could at least try to sound sincere."

"I'll have you know that was very sincere. Plus I did him a favor, I could have been getting some on the way home you know." I scrunch my nose and head to his car, hitting him in the stomach as I pass him.

"You're such a guy sometimes."

0123456789

"So what did he do?" Logan asks me as we get in the car.

"Nothing, really" I can't exactly tell Logan that for some reason the thought of him and Caitlyn made me want to punch a wall.

"Ronnie, you are a shitty liar, what happened." Ugh, what am I supposed to tell him, and why is he looking at me that way? I can't think when he gives me that look.

"We just weren't meant to be friends again." I finally say after a few minutes. Logan simply nods and continues driving. He's knows I'm lying but for once he has given up and I'm okay with the silence that accompanies my triumph.

"Do you want to go home?" Logan asks as we pull onto my street.

"No, my mom started early today." Logan nod's again and turns towards dog beach. It's already three so his mother is probably about as bad off as mine.

We both know what its like to have an alcoholic parent, and we both know what its like to hide it from the world. Logan does it to protect his mother, and I do it to protect my own name. I don't know if that make's me selfish or not, but sometime's you have to be selfish in Neptune.

Logan knows that I'm thinking things over in my head so he just drives. He doesn't ask where to, because he knows where we are going.

We arrive at dog beach and I slowly exit the car. The feel today is different than usual and it makes me nervous. I follow Logan down to the beach and sit next to him in the sand. He seems nervous as well, I really wish I knew what he was thinking.

"Ronnie, I shouldn't have asked Caitlyn to the dance." His voice is quiet and it sounds like he is apologizing though I don't know why he would be.

"Logan, what's done is done; we will just have to make the best out of it." Logan places his forehead on his knees. I just sit there unsure of what he expects me to say.

"Ronnie?" Logan asks, sounding almost as if he's making sure I'm still there. "Can I stay with you tonight, my parents got home, and I just don't want to be there."

I smile at the shyness I see in him. It's as if he is a hostage begging for his life. I nod and rise to my feet, holding my hand out for him to grab. I know why he doesn't want to be home, we all know. Keith suspects but leaves it at that, there isn't much we can do, Logan would never admit to his family being anything other than perfect.

"I guess this means you didn't have the maid call you in?" I ask as I nudge him in the side.

"No, some annoying little blonde rushed me." Logan grabs my sides to tickle me as we walk towards the yellow xterra.

"Hey, I'm not annoying just so you know!" My voice is unsteady as I try to escape from his grasp. I have already fallen back to the ground with Logan on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

After about ten minutes Logan stops and I lay underneath him struggling for breath. My eyes are closed but I can feel him staring at me. I open my eyes to see his Piercing blue eyes staring at me. It's hard to avoid his gaze, but somehow I manage.

Pushing myself up and causing him to fall backwards I finally get to my feet. I offer Logan my hand hesitantly; because I'm positive he will try to pull me back down. When he doesn't take my hand to stand I kick a bit of sand at his legs.

"We better get going if you want to see some Mars household cooking." I say as he finally grabs my hand and pulls himself up."

"Who's doing the cooking?" He asks all to serious for my liking. First off just because we don't have maids to cook for us doesn't mean our food is horrible. Then again Logan thinks if you haven't been taught to cook by a five star chef that you shouldn't be cooking.

"Me"

"I'll pass"

"Fine, but I'm hungry so I'm getting something to eat."

"There's a little Italian place that just went in by the boardwalk." Logan offers. I simply roll my eyes. "My treat."

"Fine."

31


	8. We are going to the dance!

Please review, the more i get the faster i write!

**Chapter 8—** **WE are going to the dance!!!**

When we get to my dad's house I see my mothers impala parked in the driveway. I roll my eyes as Logan pulls his Xterra into the carport. Lilly is going to love the fact that I'm bringing Logan home. She always says that Celeste adores Duncan and tolerates her. That's why she brings home guys so much. It's not like Lilly is a slut but she has always known that her and Logan wouldn't last forever so her philosophy was 'why limit yourself to one guy?' I guess it works if you're Lilly.

Walking into the house I can my mother and Celeste fighting, and while I'm curious as to why they are fighting I know that Logan came here for anything but a fight so I cautiously lead Logan up the stairs to my room. The door fails to block the sounds of my mother and Celeste arguing, so when she came to my room to say goodbye, I knew I wouldn't see her on Sunday when I returned back to my home.

Logan held me as I cried myself to sleep that night. My mother was gone, and it was my stepmothers doing, or maybe my mother was to blame, who knows anymore.

Lilly wakes Logan and I up at about 5am. Logan had fallen asleep in my room and Lilly had been able to keep Celeste and my father out last night but they would think it was suspicious if she were up before 630 to distract them. Obviously they would know something was up and since obviously Duncan would never do anything wrong I would be the first they would check on. Logan quickly gets up and heads off towards DK's room.

0123456789

We get to school early, Logan at my side, he seems to think that today is going to be hard on me. He must have told Lilly and Duncan about my mom, because both of them have been quiet all morning. Logan stops me as we hit the sidewalk.

"You know I was thinking." He grabs my arm and pulls me onto the grass so that we aren't in people's way as they enter the schoolyard.

"Oh yeah, what about?"

"Us." I furrow my brow in confusion. What does he means by that?

"What do you mean us?" Asking tends to be the easiest way to get information out of people most of the time. He looks so nervous it's kind of cute.

"I mean, um I mean, why don't we go to the dance."

"Logan, WE are going to the dance." I know what he is trying to say, but it's fun to make him actually ask me.

"I mean together. You don't need the added stress of having to be around Troy and well I can't stand Caitlyn, for anything other than biological purposes." He is speaking really fast, and I think he wants to say more, or maybe I want there to be more. I'm not going to lie I felt more comfortable waking up next to him this morning than I have ever felt with anyone else.

Maybe Lilly is right, and I do care more about him than I think, or maybe I am just thinking too much into this. I mean Logan is my best friend, I should feel comfortable with him, if I didn't we wouldn't be as close as we are. Still, there is something strange about all these feelings, like maybe I have been blind to Logan all along.

"umm, sure." He is still looking at me. "Is there something else?"

"No just that."

0123456789

"So you're going to change your mind two days before the dance. Do you and Logan ever think of anyone but yourselves?"

"You can't say you didn't expect it not after yesterday. Look I don't want a scene; I just thought you should know." I walk away, not sure if I'm going to cry or laugh, I mean I did push the guy in a fountain, I figured that got my point across but obviously not.

"God, you're just as manipulative as Lilly sometimes." It is at this point that Duncan steps in to punch one of his oldest friends. This shocks me a bit, because usually Duncan is not one for confrontation. That's part of why we are so alike.

"Never speak ill of my sisters." Duncan grabs the neck of Troy's shirt and pulls him so that they are almost face to face. "Got it?"

Troy mumbles and Duncan heads back towards his seat with a smirk on his face. If I didn't know any better I would think Duncan had just done something for himself rather than his future candidacy.

As the teacher starts to lecture Duncan leans over to me. "So he finally asked you?"

"What do you mean, oh you mean the dance?" I don't see why this dance thing would be a big deal though because we both had dates before he asked me. I nod to tell him that Logan did ask me.

"No, not the dance, I meant on a date."

"What? Why would he do that?" Logan Echoll's wants to ask me on a date, what has the world come to?

"Because he has liked you since we were twelve. He only dated Lilly to stay close to you."

"What are you talking about donut?"

"Just think about it Ronnie, you may be blonde but I didn't think you were that dense." Duncan turns his attentions back to Miss Dent, and I slowly proof my article again. Could Logan Echoll's actually like me?

0123456789

"Come on Veronica its your birthday lets get you out of this dingy soccer uniform and into something hott!" Lilly whines as she looks through my closet.

"Lilly, everybody whose coming has already seen me in my soccer uniform, does it really matter that much?"

"Yes, and plus, Duncan is bringing his best friend, Logan Echoll's, so us girls must look in tip top shape."

"I'm only twelve Lil's the only shape I have is flat." Lilly looks at me, obviously annoyed. "what's so great about Echoll's anyways?"

"Veronica, just get dressed." Lilly throws a dress at me and walks out.

0123456789

Of course Logan would tell Lilly and Duncan about liking me, but since when does he keep things from me, and why am I excited by this new revelation. In a way it makes sense though, Logan and I don't fight, we can find comfort in silence, and neither of us know what to do with our family's. I never thought of Logan like this before though because he was always with Lilly and now he isn't. The question however is what do I do now?

* * *

Lover159--Im glad you enjoyed and can't wait to get your next review 


	9. Why did she leave?

Here I jope you enjoy this chapter, some people asked for father daughter moments between Keith/Veronia and Jake /Veronica so heres a Keith Veronica chapter, hope you enjoy. As always PLEASE REVIEW, I like your input. 

**Chapter 9—** **Why did she leave?**

After Journalism I decide to skip the rest of the day, and went to see Keith. I didn't know for sure that my mother was gone, but I wanted to make sure he was alright after all he could have been my dad at one point, and he treated me as if I was his own. Inga pulled me into a hug as I walked in, and I knew instantly that I had been right, my mother was gone.

"Is Keith here?" I can hardly contain my tears as I ask for my step dad. In a way he is more my dad than Jake was.

"In his office sweetie, go on in." Inga was always nice to me and Lilly when we came in.

Keith looks up from his desk when I walk in. We sit in silence for a few minutes before either of us speaks. I'm not actually sure either of us know what to say, and 'so she really left?' is the only thing that comes to my mind, and it's not exactly the nicest way to come about that topic.

"You're always welcome at the house you know." I nod at Keith, honestly I don't think I could handle it if I wasn't. I love my father and all, but Celeste is his wife, and that tends to cause a rift between us.

"Thanks" Keith smiles at me.

"How about some ice cream, kiddo?"

"Sounds good."

0123456789

The ice cream shop is full, but Keith manages to find a booth in the back. I sit down and wait as he goes up to order us ice cream. He comes back carrying two hot fudge sundaes and suddenly the questions are in full swing.

"Why did she leave?" The question is blunt, but I can't help but understand it. Keith sighs and I can tell that I'm not going to like the answer.

"Veronica…I don't want you to think ill of your mother or father."

"I can handle it Keith, and she left me, I'm pretty sure it can't get much worse." I can tell that Keith has resigned and is about to answer me.

"Celeste came to me a while back, thinking that they were having an affair. I looked into it and approached your mother with the proof last night, she ran off to confront Celeste about bringing me into it." I nod, not knowing what to think. My mother and father had chosen to stay with their spouses when I was conceived and as much as a despised Celeste, not even she deserved to be cheated on. "She honestly thought your father would leave Celeste this time, and when he didn't and I found out about the affair she left. I want you to know that I never asked her to leave, I love your mother, this was something she needed to do."

There are tears in my eyes now. Maybe I'm selfish, but she is my mother I need her here to help me when I have boy problems or cook me soup when I'm sick. What kind of mother just up and abandons her child, and what kind of person cheats on their spouse after being caught the first time?

"I have to go." I had promised Logan earlier that I would meet him at the mall so he could coordinate his tux with my dress. Really it was his way of spying on me, to find me the perfect birthday gift or whatever. "But Keith I'll be home on Sunday, and I'm sorry my mom couldn't be a better wife."

"I'm sorry she couldn't be a better mom to you Veronica." I simply nod and head outside where Logan said he would meet me, when I called him earlier to tell him I was going for ice cream with Keith.

0123456789

Logan is five minutes late as I wait outside the ice cream parlor for him. I hate when he's late but at the same time, I guess I should expect it, he has his whole little social circle to say goodbye to when leaving school. He pulls up with a giant smile though and it makes me smile, I still don't know what to do about Logan, and maybe Duncan was just messing around, who knows.

"Change of plans princess." I look at Logan confused; it isn't very often that Logan changes our plans without at least calling me to make sure I'm okay with it. "Lilly broke up with Paco today, and needs some sisterly bonding time or something like that."

"But who will she go to the dance with?" Logan chuckles at my question, I know what he is thinking, Lilly will be fine without a date, but usually she thrives on having a date.

"The news of her and Paco was too old there was no shock value, you know Lil and shock value." Logan says and I can't help but smile he is right. Lilly Love's to be the center of attention, and while dating Weevil had gotten her that at first, taking him to the dance after almost a week wouldn't get her enough. Lilly Kane, queen of Neptune High going alone however would.

"So I'm going home?"

"Not quite princess." Logan says with his award winning smirk playing at his lips. The smirk that makes me wary of his plans every time it crosses his face. "Lilly wants to go shopping for your birthday outfit or something."

"Oh yeah." It would be a lie to say that I wasn't disappointed by having to go to the mall with Lilly, but at the same it is easier than trying to figure out what is going on inside Logan's head.

"You can't ignore the Queen bee's request, plus DK and I have some shopping to do."

"What kind of shopping?" So I like being coy sometimes, it's a habit I picked up from Lilly. Logan smirks at the game that is about to unfold, its his favorite kind, a game of wits.

"Well see I know this girl and well she is kind of spoiled so I have to find the perfect birthday present for her."

"What's so special about her that makes the gift need to be so perfect?" Logan licks his lips as he prepares an answer to the question. I know what he wants to say as Duncan's words replay in my mind, 'he has liked you since we were twelve'. Why hadn't I noticed it earlier?

"Well see I said she was spoiled, so she has EVERYTHING a girl could possibly want, and she is my best friend so I have to get her the best present."

"I'm sure as long as it's from the heart she'll love it." Logan nods.

"So the pack of airplane peanuts I got her really is enough?" He laughs as I swat at him. "Be careful there Ronnie you wouldn't want it to look like you abused me BEFORE the dance."

0123456789

"Took you two long enough, what did you do stop for a little make out session on the way here?" Lilly asks as she leads us into the mall from the parking lot.

"Right, because my step dad knows Logan's car, and would have no problem finding us making out on the side of some deserted street." Lilly just wrinkles her nose at me while Logan forces a laugh at, surprisingly enough Keith likes Logan more than my father does. Maybe that's why Keith likes Logan.

"Live a little Veronica." Lilly turns back towards the mall, and I can't help but smile, this was Lilly you couldn't take offence in her words. "Donut's waiting for you in the electronics store. Don't let him buy her another MP3 player she already has like four."

Logan nod's and heads off towards the Mac store. Lilly was right, Duncan has gotten me an I-pod the last two years in a row. One for my birthday and then again for Christmas, I honestly think he just likes to borrow mine when he loses his.

"Now, come on, we have a party dress to pick out."

The whole party dress came about on my thirteenth birthday. We had always gotten new outfits to wear to our parties but Lilly decided that at thirteen you became a young adult and needed to 'turn on the sexiness'.

"Veronica, you're a teenager now, embrace you hotness and get something other than pastels, please." Lilly says as she throws clothes from my closet.

"Lilly, I happen to like my pastels" Lilly roll's her eyes at my words.

"Fine, then as your birthday present I get to pick out your birthday outfit. Okay?"

"Are you going to listen if I say no?"

"Probably not, so you should just consent now, and save the argument."

"Veronica, are you here, come on, quit daydreaming, we have to find you the perfect outfit." Lilly pulls me into Windsor to find 'the perfect dress' because my father decided that my birthday should also be Neptune's night for Cotillion, and when you are the richest man in Neptune what you say goes. So I get to share my birthday party with Madison Sinclair, Shelly Pomroy, Caitlyn Ford, and a few others of Neptune's elite. The thing is I'm not supposed to know that it's also a celebration of my birthday. Honestly its not that bad, this means I won't be the center of attention. Logan had agreed to be my Cotillion date moths ago because Dick was going to be on a business trip with his dad.

Lilly finally holds up a dress that she found in the white ones. The dress is gorgeous and I can't wait to try it on. It's definitely the dress that Lilly will buy for me. A mix of innocence and sexiness. It's strapless and bunches up in the front. (Authors note, heres the link for the dress dress is it Ronnie. Let's go spy on the boys now." I smile at Lilly's over excitement right now. I honestly think that she is the only girl that can go through a break up and be happy after it.

We left soon after finding the guys, and Logan assured me that I wouldn't have another I pod given to me the year. Now that both my homecoming and birthday outfit have been bought I should be out of the mall for at least a week, or at least I can hope right?

**Lilly-rain: I'm glad you like the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one as well. I hope your internet problems are fixed.**

**  
Thelma: hope you enjoyed the scene with keith and I will work Jake into this chapter, though it will explain alot about the Kane family dinamics.**

**Lover159: Glad you liked the chapter and didnt feel it was rushed. I was afraid people would think it was a bit to rushed, and I'm also glad that you can imagine Veronicas actions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to hear what you have to say. I tried to get some LoVe in this chapter, but its not really a chapter about LoVe, anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading! **


	10. Dance With Me!

Here is chapter 10, sorry that it took so long, I will try to return to the speedy updates. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always PLEASE REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Chapter 10— Dance with me!**

Getting home just added to my day. News of my mother's departure had already met most of Neptune, and Logan had informed me of Madison's bitchy comments on my way back from the mall. Dinner was bound to be fun. So Logan dropped me off and left, the car ride had been silent, which in itself was awkward, but I figured Logan was just giving me space.

I walk into my house to find that Lilly and Duncan have beaten me here. "Mrs. Tombs says that Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, so we should get ready." Lilly says as she rushes up the stairs to her room. Lilly doesn't deal well with conflict so I smile and follow her, not dealing is better than standing downstairs with Duncan and his pitying looks. "Do you want to go out tonight? I heard about some party on dog beach, we can get donut to be DD, you could use a relaxing night."

"I'll think about it, now let's get to dinner before Celeste throws a fit." We head down the stairs and I can't help but hope she will drop the party idea, but I'm not stupid I know I'll end up going so I text Logan and invite him.

0123456789

"How was your day, kids?" Dad asks as he looks around the table hesitantly. I really want to say that mine was great considering his wife sent my mother away, or how about the fact that he can't keep his dick in his pants played a part to, I just sit silently as Lilly and Duncan talk about pep squad and student government. I had actually forgotten about our pep squad meeting today and it makes me feel a little guilty for skipping out on it, but I needed to see Keith, and I sort of feel like he needed me today to. "Veronica, Mrs. Tombs will be heading to Keith's house Saturday before the dance to get your things, is there anything specifically that you need?"

"Why is she getting my things?" I ask, though I already know the answer, dad expects me to move in here permanently.

"Well with your mother gone it makes sense that you'd move in here?" Do I not get a say in this?

"What about Keith?"

"Honey, Keith is sheriff; I doubt he needs a teenage girl running around the house."

"And, I doubt he needs to be alone after finding out that his wife cheated again, and then left town." How can he be so ignorant? Keith doesn't want to be alone nobody in their right mind would want to be alone.

"Veronica, this isn't a discussion, I'm your father and you will do as I say, you can go over there as much as you please, but you will sleep here, this is your home." There is no point in arguing, it would only end up making Keith's life harder if I tried to get my way. I simply nod, and play at the food on my plate with my fork.

"Umm, dad, Is it all right if Veronica and I go to Megs tonight, we have some pep squad stuff to work on." Lilly interjects while trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, sure. What are you doing tonight Duncan?" Lilly sends him pleading eyes and he does as wanted.

"Lilly said I could take her car to Dog beach with Logan while they do their thing. That way I can see Meg without wasting the gas of two cars. I'll pick them up on my way back from the beach." He just lied perfectly, that gives us a reason that the car isn't at Megs, and he pretty much agreed to be DD. This is good considering I still have another week until I'm 16 and I could really use a drink or two.

"Fine but you guys need to be home by one." Celeste says as she sips on her wine. It's kind of funny that she ran my mother out of town and now she's stuck with me all the time rather than a few nights a week. It's not totally Celeste's fault that my mother left though, my mother was the week one, as was my father. I hope me and Duncan never become adulterers like them. I'm pretty sure it's too late to pray the same for Lilly. The three of us get up and head to our rooms. Duncan follows behind me.

"You know Keith knows that you care either way." I give him a hug as I try to hold the tears back. It is funny that the guys in my life act more like girl than Lilly does when it comes to emotions. Her solution when emotions are involved is to drink the problem away.

"Thanks"

"No problem, that's what older brothers are for." He is BARELY older than me.

"Thanks for driving tonight."

"Did I really have a choice?" He shoves me into the wall and I can't help but laugh at his gesture. "Wow, you are a lot easier to beat up when you're depressed. You didn't even yell for dad."

"That's because I'm not 5 years old anymore Duncan."

"So it's maturity then?"

"Something like that, now go so I can change." I push Duncan out of the doorway and head towards my bed.

0123456789

Dog beach is packed with 09ers when we get there and I set off looking for Logan. I saw his car as we had approached, and needed to talk to him. He was by the camp fire nursing a bottle of Tequila, his favorite kind, as I have been informed many times.

"And my princess arrives." His words are clear, and looking at the bottle I can see he has maybe taken two or three shots. I smirk as I take the bottle out of his hands, he automatically searches for a soda as I start to chug the vile liquor. I set the bottle onto the ground near his feet and immediately reach for the can of Pepsi that Logan now holds out for me. "Looks like I'm staying sober tonight."

The bottle is half gone when I look at it, and I smile at his comment. "It will teach you patience." I grab the bottle and this time take only a shot. "Or you could just learn to keep up."

"I think I'll take my chances with sobriety." I roll my eyes and smile goofily as the tequila starts to warm my body.

"Dance with me!" I take Logan's hand in mine with the other clutching the bottle. Dragging him onto the beach to dance proves to be a challenge as the alcohol starts to set in, and I take a few more shots. Finally Logan removes the bottle from my hand, and passes it to Dick who is walking past. Dick gives Logan a warning look, though I don't know why, and walks away, taking the liquid medicine with him.

0123456789

"You know, usually dancing with a person doesn't involve holding them up." Logan says as he once again catches me from falling to the sand.

"I told you patience." I say as my words slur into one another. I am now glad that Logan prevented me from drinking the rest of the bottle.

"And what do I get for my patience?" Logan asks with a smirk on his face.

"A goodnight kiss."

"But that is three hours…" Before he can finish the sentence I push my lips towards him, or more fall into him as I stand to my tip toes. The kiss is sloppy and awkward and Logan has to take a step back to keep him from falling over while supporting my weight. At the same time it is perfect and like nothing I had ever experienced, and I realize that I like Logan Echoll's, my sisters ex and brothers' best friend, my best friend. When Logan finally grasps what s going on and pulls back I puke, the perfect moment ruined by my drunken state.

* * *

_**EVERYONE- I hope nobody thouhght that the LoVe kiss was rushed, can't wait to hear your view on it, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_

Lover 159- as always hope you enjoyed. I loved your comments, and I think this story would get boring if it was just LoVe moments, because Lilly is SUCH a big part of Veronicas Life.

_**Lilly-Rain- I put in some Love for you, but unfortianately I can't skip to the dance, though I can tell you that between Now and the Cottilion there will be a lot of Veronica changes, to the point where she will begin to be more like the Veronica from season one.**_

_**Icyangel 23- I hope you enjoyed the Jake/veronica dynamic.**_


	11. I'll prove it tomorrow

**Chapter 11— I'll prove it tomorrow**

"You kissed him!!" Lilly says as we drive back. I am pretty sober by now and that little fact has yet to elude me, especially since Lilly has felt the need to reiterate it with every bottle of water she has given me tonight. I'm not sure rather she is more impressed with the kiss or with the fact that I actually drank. "Did you see the look on his face?"

"Yeah, and then I puked on his shoe's"

"I doubt he even noticed."

"Right." I can't help but smile at her. So I kissed Logan and then puked on his shoe's, that has to be about my most embarrassing moment ever, but it wasn't all bad. We ended up talking as I sobered up, and both decided to try out a relationship. I bet Celeste will love that one, daddy dearest sure will. Luckily Lilly is silent the rest of the ride.

"I still can't believe that my little sister took a chance." Lilly says as we walk towards the house. "Who knows, maybe you will even take my crown on Saturday. You know your boyfriend will be king."

"We are actually going this year?"

"Yeah, donut is being a party pooper."

"Darnn." I laugh as Lilly pouts in hopes that Duncan will change his mind about the dance, last year they had both gotten the cell phones taken away, while I was punished in both houses, getting grounded for a month at my mothers. Logan had replied by saying he was glad his parents didn't care what he did. You could tell he wished they at least reacted, but the only way Logan got a reaction out of his family was to make headlines in a negative way, which is the only way he ever made them.

When I finally get to my room, after a ten minute with Lilly about Logan's kissing expertise, and a statement that she wonders how his father would kiss. I lay down and replay the nights events in my head.

"_Princess, how you feeling?" Logan asks as he takes a seat next to me. "I'm not going to get a lap full of puke am I, because if you want to see me naked you could just ask, it would save Mrs. Navarro so much time with my laundry." I smile at his sad attempt at a joke._

"_I'm sorry…about everything." I say as I fidget, I don't know what caused me to kiss him, but I do know that this right now is awkward._

"_Oh" A silence falls over us and it is anything but comforting._

"_You're not too bad a kisser though." He gets a stupid arrogant smirk, so I continue. "I mean Dick is like ten times better, but you were decent."_

"_Oh I could out kiss Dick any day."_

"_And how would you know?" I know that he has never kissed Dick but if he wants to be cocky._

"_Just a guess, we can test it if you want, maybe when you brush your teeth, and in my defense I was trying to keep us from falling when you attacked me."_

"_I so did NOT attack you!" I reply in faux anger._

"_Well, maybe I'll prove it tomorrow."_

"_And why would I let you do that?" Okay so I really wouldn't mind that, but I'm not going to let him have the satisfaction of knowing this. One thing you learn being Lilly's sister is how to play the game. _

"_Well you obviously want me Ronnie."_

"_In your dreams Echolls!"_

"_Oh you want more than a kiss in my dreams Princess!"_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yup!"_

"_Why am I not surprised?" Logan shrugs and the awkward silence once again takes over our conversation._

"_So…What is going on here Ronnie?" Logan asks as he motions between him and me._

"_I don't know." My answer is honest I don't know what is going on. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."_

"_But if we don't see where this…whatever it is…goes we could end up ruining it anyways."_

"_What do we do then?"_

"_Try it." The smirk is gone from his face and I can see how nervous he is. I know that he will try to make whatever is happening to us work._

"_Okay" Logan sighs. "We have to take things slow though, I'm not ready to be like Lilly."_

"_I would never want you to be your sister Ronnie." I smile as he pulls me into a hug before Lilly comes up to us._

I lie in bed wide awake and waiting for Lilly to run in. Today is her favorite day in homecoming season, the day that candidates for King and Queen are announced. She likes hearing her name called over the announcements. Sure enough she is in my room at seven on the dot and our day begins.

I slowly crawl out of bed, and walk to my closet, trying to find something decent to wear. Looking at my clothes I realize that everything I own is something to appease somebody in my family, and today the last thing I want to do is appease my father. Well I'm not gonna dress like Lilly either. That leaves me with one option, because everyone I know enjoys innocent veronica in pastels, and well Logan would have me looking like a hooker. I pick up the phone and call Mac. "Hey, I heard Dick asked you to homecoming, congratulations." I say when she answers.

"I heard you kissed Logan, I guess I owe you one to." I laugh at her comment as she continues. "To what do I owe this early morning call Veronica?"

"Well I thought maybe you would want to skip and go shopping after the homeroom announcements."

"Don't you have followers for that?"

"I'm not Lilly and I want a new look."

"Well, I guess I wouldn't be missing much, so why not? I will meet you by your locker."

"Okay see you there…"

0123456789

The drive to school made me nervous, but when we arrive I'm not surprised to see Logan leaning against his X-terra waiting for me. Logan and I have been the only topic out of Lilly's mouth this morning so it is nice to finally get to see him.

"Hey." He says when I reach him. He places a chaste kiss on my forehead and wraps his arm protectively around my waist. I could get used to this. "Can I walk my girlfriend to class?"

"Yes but only to homeroom, I'm going shopping with Mac, after the court announcements."

"Think you made it?"

"Don't care, that's Lilly's thing not mine." Logan smiles as he tickles my waist.

"Well I voted for you princess." I smile at his comment and offer him a kiss on the cheek. I would prefer a first kiss where I'm not drunk, or rushed. He smiles and releases my waist from his grasp. I enter class taking a seat between Lilly and Meg.

"And candidates for Homecoming King are Casey Gant, Logan Echoll's, and Duncan Kane."

"Look Veronica Logan was nominated!" Meg says with excitement.

"And he better win because Casey has a tournament tomorrow and I will not dance with a gross sticky boy or my brother." Lilly looks at me. "Unless I get beat for the crown by my sister."

"You don't even know that I have been nominated."

"You're a Kane and a junior, you WILL be nominated." Lilly states as if it is a known fact, and I guess it kind of is. Lilly would have paid the school off to make sure we were on the court together. It has been her dream since she became the youngest Homecoming Queen in Neptune High history. "I mean your mom was Queen, you will at least be on Court this year. Plus your boyfriend was nominated."

"Nobody knows we are together, Lil."

"And the nominees for queen are Lilly Kane, followed by Veronica Kane, and Madison Sinclair."

"Well unless Casey Gant wins one of you better be Queen because I personally don't want Madison near Duncan and I doubt you want her near Logan, Veronica."

"She has a good point Veronica; do we want our brother or Logan dancing with the wench?" Lilly interjects.

"Lilly!" I know what she means but still she doesn't need the scandal of bad mouthing her friends. Then again Lilly does live for scandal.

"Whatever, so what do you want for lunch? I was thinking Italian." Oh yeah I forgot to tell her I was leaving…oops.

"I'm going shopping with Mac today, did you know that Dick asked her to the dance?"

"I thought I heard something about it."

"Aren't they just cute together?" I swear the word cute comes out of Meg's mouth more than her adventures in youth group and babysitting, which is a lot. "He is so sweet with her."

"Yeah I'm happy for them, how is Cass taking it."

"He's taking Madison." Lilly must be on crack or something because Madison would never be caught dead even acknowledging Cassidy's existence.

"What?"

"yeah, she had her sights set on Dick after you two broke up and Caitlyn and troy hooked back up. When Dick asked Mac, She through herself at Cassidy, like that was a fair trade off."

"You're telling me that Madison was desperate enough to ask Cassidy to homecoming?" Wow, my life has become crazy.

"That's the word going around."

"Crazy, Well I have to go meet Mac, I'll catch you tonight?"

"Bye" Meg and Lilly say in unison.

0123456789

"You know I feel like a stalker waiting at your Locker for you for ten minutes."

"Sorry we got into a discussion about Cassidy and Madison." Mac leads the way to her car.

"Yeah, get this she invited me and Dick to dinner when she asked Cassidy."

"Okay, what has this world come to?" I sit down in Mac's Junker car, and immediately buckle my seat belt. "What did you say?"

"Do I have a choice, though I'm sure she has some evil plan for me once I get there, but she is Dicks friend and Cassidy is his brother, we have to be supportive."

"How is he taking the hook up by the way?"

"Better than expected, and it's not exactly a hook up, it's just homecoming."

"An event that Dick hates with a passion."

"So, why exactly are we going shopping during school?" I know she is trying to change the subject and I won't fight her on it. I doubt dating your ex's sibling is any less weird than dating you siblings ex, maybe I should ask Logan about it later.

"Well I want a new look and you need a dress." Mac rolls her eyes at me. "Plus I know what most of the 09ers dresses look like, so you will have a unique dress."

"Right, where should we start with this knew look?"

"I was thinking about a haircut. I just want something so bland. I want something that sets me apart from Lilly."

"That's simple enough we can go to the salon before I become your Ginny pig."

**lover159 - sorry for the lack of a full out Love kiss...hope you enjoy**


End file.
